Shigeru Chiba
| birth_place = Kikuchi, Kumamoto, Japan | death_date = | death_place = | nationality = | other_names = | occupation = | years_active = 1972–present | agent = 81 Produce | height = 166 cm }} , known by the stage name , is a Japanese actor and voice actor. He has also worked as a sound effects director and music director. He is affiliated with the talent management firm 81 Produce. He is most known for the roles of the narrator of Fist of the North Star, Megane (Urusei Yatsura), Rei Ichidō (High School! Kimengumi), Kazuma Kuwabara (Yu Yu Hakusho), Pilaf (Dragon Ball), Raditz and Garlic Jr. (Dragon Ball Z), Buggy the Clown (One Piece) Kefka Palazzo (Dissidia: Final Fantasy) and Kōichi Todome (Kerberos saga). He was also the voice acting mentor to Megumi Hayashibara. Career Originally a stunt actor, Chiba also appeared in the Nikkatsu Roman Porno series of movies. He starred in the "Let's Make a Chiba Shigeru Promotion Film" project movie Kurenai no Gankyō, as well as the Mamoru Oshii films Cerberus, Hell's Watchdog and Talking Head. He plays both serious and gag roles. Filmography Anime TV ;1970s *''Gatchaman II'' (1978) *''The Rose of Versailles'' (1979) *''Space Carrier Blue Noah'' (1979) (Michirō Tamura) ;1980s *''Astro Boy'' (1980) (Pitatto) *''Space Runaway Ideon'' (1980) (Gantsu Parkingson) *''The Wonderful Adventures of Nils'' (1980) (Gusta) *''Dr. Slump'' (1981) (Tsun Tsukutsun, Niko-chan family servant, Time-kun, Donbe, Matsuyama) *''Ashita no Joe 2'' (1981) (Mamoru Aoyama) *''Fang of the Sun Dougram'' (1981) (George Juldan) *''Urusei Yatsura'' (1981) (Megane) *''Miss Machiko'' (1981) (Kunio Yamagata) *''Magical Princess Minky Momo'' (1982) (Gajira) *''Armored Trooper Votoms'' (1983) (Vanilla Varta) *''Pāman'' (1983) (Sabu) *''Chikkun Takkun'' (1984) (Dr. Bell) *''Fist of the North Star'' (1984) (Narrator, Joker, Jakō, Kuro-Yasha, various characters) *''Magical Fairy Persia'' (1984) (Gera Gera) *''Kikōkai Garian'' (1984) (Red Windu) *''High School! Kimengumi'' (1985) (Rei Ichidō) *''Magical Star Magical Emi'' (1985) (Teranobu Kuniwake) *''Touch'' (1985) (Shingo Uesugi, Punch) *''Dragon Ball'' (1986) (Pilaf, Dolphin) *''Magical Idol Pastel Yumi'' (1986) (Kokkō) *''Maison Ikkoku'' (1986) (Yotsuya, Sōichirō-san (the dog)) *''Saint Seiya'' (1986) (Spartan) *''Hiatari Ryōkō!'' (1987) (Kenji Morimatsu, Shinichirō Ōta) *''The Three Musketeers Anime'' (1987) (Rochefort) *''Anpanman'' (1988) (Dr. Hiyari) *''Mashin Eiyūden Wataru'' (1988) (Death God) *''Osomatsu-kun'' (1988) (Honkan-san, Rerere no Oji-san, Nyarome) *''Sakigake!! Otokojuku'' (1988) (Onihige, Manjimaru) *''Alfred J. Kwak'' (1989) (Dolf) *''Dragon Ball Z'' (1989) (Raditz, Garlic Jr.) *''Kimba the White Lion'' (3rd series) (1989) (Koko) *''Patlabor: The TV Series'' (1989) (Shigeo Shiba) *''Ranma ½'' (1989) (Sasuke Sarugakure) *''Time Trouble Tondekeman'' (1989) (Tondekeman) ;1990s *''Heisei Tensai Bakabon'' (1990) (Omawari-san, Rerere no Ojisan) *''Kinnikuman: Scramble for the Throne'' (1991) (Kinniku Ataru, Kazuo Nakano) *''Marude Dameo'' (1991) (Sub-chan) *''Yokoyama Mitsuteru Sangokushi'' (1991) (Hua Xiong) *''Cooking Papa'' (1992) (Murakami-san) *''Salad Jūyūshi Tomatoman'' (1992) (Lord Kamakiri) *''Yu Yu Hakusho'' (1992) (Kazuma Kuwabara) *''Ghost Sweeper Mikami'' (1993) (Doctor Chaos) *''Omakase Scrappers'' (1994) (Nikkado, Jentoru) *''Tottemo! Luckyman'' (1994) (Doryoku Sugita, Doryokuman) *''Kuma no Pūtarō'' (1995) (Babo-chan '95!! narration) *''Sailor Moon SuperS'' (1995) (Kurumiwario) *''Virtua Fighter'' (1995) (Lau Chan, Narrator) *''Dragon Ball GT'' (1996) (Pilaf) *''Ge Ge Ge no Kitaro'' (4th series) (1996) (Nezumi Otoko) *''Midori no Makibaō'' (1996) (Chū Hyōei) *''Violinist of Hameln'' (1996) (Oboe) *''Dokkiri Doctor'' (1998) (Hajime Mizukoshi) *''Serial Experiments Lain'' (1998) (Office Worker) *''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' (1998) (Kokurano) *''Lupin III: Da Capo of Love: Fujiko's Unlucky Days'' (1999) (Nazarov) *''Kamikaze Kaito Jeanne'' (1999) (Officer Tōdaiji) *''One Piece'' (1999) (Buggy the Clown) *''Rerere no Tensai Bakabon'' (1999) (Omawari-san, Rerere no Ojisan) ;2000s *''Galaxy Angel'' (2001) (Mr. God) *''Psychic Academy'' (2002) (Boo Velka Receptor Arba) *''Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo'' (2003) (Hydrate) *''Zatch Bell!'' (2003) (Belgim E.O.) *''Beet the Vandel Buster'' (2004) (Merumondo) *''Black Jack'' (2004) (Doctor Ando) *''Bleach'' (2004) (Don Kanonji) *''The Law of Ueki'' (2005) (Gengorō Ueki) *''Inukami!'' (2006) (Kawarazaki Naoki) *''Kage Kara Mamoru!'' (2006) (Alien Captain) *''Spider Riders'' (2006) (Brutus) *''Dragon Ball Kai'' (2009) (Raditz, Grandpa Son Gohan) ;2010s *''Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt'' (2010) (Corset) *''Nichijou'' (2011) (Soccer Ball) *''Gintama'' (2013) (Rotten Maizo) *''Space Battleship Yamato 2199'' (2013) (Dr. Sakezō Sado, Ittetsu Katō) *''Magica Wars'' (2014) (Ebizō) *''Dragon Ball Super'' (2015) (Pilaf) *''Overlord'' (2015) (Sebas Tian (ep. 1-3, 5, 10, )) *''March Comes in like a Lion'' (2016) (Someji Kawamoto) *''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Diamond Is Unbreakable'' (2016) (Yoshihiro Kira) *''Time Bokan 24'' (2016) (Narrator) *''The Laughing Salesman NEW'' (2017) (Yosuke Uchinaki) *''Granblue Fantasy The Animation'' (2017) (Yodalrarha (ep. 12)) *''Overlord II'' (2018) (Sebas Tian (eps. 6-13)) *''Overlord III'' (2018) (Sebas Tian) *''Kiratto Pri Chan'' (2018) (Kenzaburou Aoba (ep. 15)) *''The Helpful Fox Senko-san'' (2019) (Mr. Tanukiman (eps. 3-4)) *''Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba'' (2019) (Jigoro Kuwajima) Original video animation (OVA) *''Fire Tripper'' (1985) (Sukekichi) *''Area 88'' (1985) (Escape Killer #1) *''Megazone 23'' Part II (1986) (Lightning) *''Lupin III: The Plot of the Fuma Clan'' (1987) (Kazami) *''Dangaioh'' (1987) (Gil Burg) *''Original Dirty Pair OVA 5: Nobody Played There Anymore (1987) (Li) *''Legend of the Galactic Heroes'' (1991) (E.J. Mackenzie) *''Ai no Kusabi'' (1992) (Luke) *''Bastard!'' (1992) (Daiamon) *''Iria: Zeiram the Animation'' (1994) (Fujikuro) *''Ojamajo Doremi Na-i-sho'' (2004) (Kazuya Yoshida's Father) *''Patlabor'' (1990) (Shigeo Shiba) *''Ranma 1/2'' series (1993-2008) (Sasuke) *''Ultraman: Super Fighter Legend'' (1996) (Ace Killer and Kanegon) Film *''Urusei Yatsura'' series (1983-1991) (Megane) *''Doraemon: Nobita's Great Adventure into the Underworld'' (1984) (Errand Demon) *''High School! Kimengumi'' (1986) (Rei Ichidō) *''Super Mario Bros.: Peach-Hime Kyushutsu Dai Sakusen!'' (1986) (Kibidango) *''Dragon Ball: Mystical Adventure'' (1988) (Pilaf) *''Maison Ikkoku Kanketsuhen'' (1988) (Yotsuya, Soichiro-san (the dog)) *''My Neighbor Totoro'' (1988) (Kusakari-Otoko) *''Dragon Ball Z: Dead Zone'' (1989) (Nicky) *''Patlabor the Movie'' (1989) (Shigeo Shiba) *''Yu Yu Hakusho: The Movie'' (1993) (Kazuma Kuwabara) *''Yu Yu Hakusho: Chapter of Underworld's Carnage - Bonds of Fire'' (1994) (Kazuma Kuwabara) *''Ghost Sweeper Mikami'' (1994) (Doctor Chaos) *''Ghost in the Shell'' (1995) (Janitor) *''Mahojin Guru Guru'' (1996) (Hatton) *''Metropolis'' (2001) (Acetylene Lamp) *''Konjiki no Gash Bell!!: 101-Banme no Mamono'' (2004) (Mop Demon) *''Konjiki no Gash Bell!! Movie 2: Attack of the Mecha-Vulcan'' (2005) (Dr. M2) *''Doraemon: Nobita's Secret Gadget Museum'' (2013) (Dr. Pepura) *''Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods'' (2013) (Pilaf) *''Space Battleship Yamato 2199: Odyssey of the Celestial Ark'' (2014) (Dr. Sakezō Sado) *''Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection 'F''' (2015) (Pilaf) Video games *''Dissidia Duodecim'' (Kefka Palazzo) *''Dōkyūsei'' (Kantarō) *''From TV Animation: One Piece - Grand Battle (Buggy the Clown) *''GetAmped2'' (Master Saga) *''Granblue Fantasy'' (Yodarha, F.A.N.G.) *''Kinnikuman Muscle Generations'' (Kinniku Ataru) *''Kinnikuman Muscle Grand Prix Max'' (Kinniku Ataru) *''Kirby Star Allies'' (Hyness) *''Lego Dimensions'' (Master Chen (William Salyers)) *''Patlabor'' series (Shigeo Shiba) *''Pokémon series(XY - Present)'' (Nidoking and Tyranitar) *''Popful Mail'' (MegaCD) (Gau) *''Puyo Puyo CD'' (Skeleton T, Sasoriman) *''Shadow Hearts: Covenant'' (Guran Gama) *''Soulcalibur: Broken Destiny'' (Geo Dampierre) *''Spider-Man the Video Game'' (Narration (Bruce Campbell)) *''Super Bomberman World'' (Earth Bomber) *''Super Robot Wars Impact'' (Gil Berg) *''Tengai Makyou'' series (Mantō, Kikugorō) *''Transformers: Beast Wars Transmetals'' (Megatron) *''Uncharted'' series (Victor Sullivan) *''Virtua Fighter'' series (Lau Chan) *''Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger: Game on Gaburincho!!'' (Kyoryuger Equipment) Pachinko Sammy *''CR Hokuto no Ken Denshō'' series (pachinko, in-game results message narration) *''Hokuto no Ken'' (pachinko slots, in-game results message narration) Daichi Shōkai *''CR Tensai Bakabon'' (pachinko, Motomiya-san) *''CR Tensai Bakabon 2'' (pachinko, Motomiya-san) *''CR Rerere ni Omakase'' (pachinko, Motomiya-san) Live action *''Shiroi Kyotō'' (TV drama in 1978) *''Kurenai no Gankyō'' *''Nikkatsu Roman Porno'' *''The Red Spectacles'' (1987) (Kōichi Todome) *''StrayDog: Kerberos Panzer Cops'' (1991) (Kōichi Todome) *''Talking Head'' (1992) (I) *''Sakigake!! Otokojuku Live-action film'' (2007) (Narration (Minmei Publishing)/Voice on loud speaker) *''The Next Generation -Patlabor-'' (2014–15) (Shigeo Shiba) Tokusatsu *''Mirrorman'' (Invader) *''Dinosaur Corps Koseidon'' (Research Worker of the Time-Space Administration Bureau (Actor)) *''Mysterious girl Nile Thutmose'' (Geek Demon) *''Singing Great Ryūgū-jō'' (Bad Noodles) *''Gosei Sentai Dairanger'' (Kabuki Novice (ep. 13 - 14)) *''Yūgen Jikkō Three Sisters Shushutorian'' (Vending Machine (ep. 21)) *''Ninja Sentai Kakuranger'' (Chōchinkozō (ep. 41)) *''Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger'' (Sneak Brother Elder (ep. 8)) *''Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger'' (Dr. Ulshade (Actor)/Kyoryu Violet (Voice), Narration, Kyoryuger Equipment) *''Kamen Rider × Super Sentai × Space Sheriff: Super Hero Taisen Z'' (Kyoryuger Equipment) *''Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger: Gaburincho of Music'' (Narration, voice of Kyoryuger Equipment) *''Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger vs. Go-Busters: The Great Dinosaur Battle! Farewell Our Eternal Friends'' (Kyoryuger Equipment) *''Juukou B-Fighter'' (Schwartz) *''B-Robo Kabutack'' (Sharkler) *''X-Bomber'' (Bongo Heracles) *''Ultraman X'' (Hayato's Father) Radio *''Hamidashi Kanezawa Ōkoku'' *''Ōji Hiroi no Multi Tengoku'' Dubbing Live-action *''Fantasy Mission Force'' (Old Sun (Sun Yueh)) *''Mad Max: Fury Road'' (The Bullet Farmer (Richard Carter)) *''Pacific Rim'' (Ops Tendo Choi (Clifton Collins, Jr.)) *''Peter Rabbit'' (JW Rooster II) *''Super Mario Bros.'' (Spike (Richard Edson)) *''Vampires Suck'' (Daro (Ken Jeong)) *''The Dark Crystal'' (skekTek / The Scientist (Steve Whitmire) Animation *''The Adventures of T-Rex'' (Big Boss/Little Boss) *''Aladdin'' (Bekiet) *''Aladdin and the King of Thieves'' (Bekiet) *''The Aristocats'' (Shun Gon the Chinese cat) *''Beast Machines: Transformers'' (Megatron) *''Beast Wars: Transformers'' (Megatron) *''Epic'' (Professor Bomba) *''My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic'' (Discord) *''The Return of Jafar'' (Bekiet) *''The Tales of Beatrix Potter'' (Johnny) *''X-Men'' (TV Tokyo edition) (Beast) Other *''SD Gundam Gashapon Wars'' (Narration (commercial)) *''Star Tours'' (Dak Ralter) *''The Amazing Adventures of Spider-Man the Ride'' (Hob Goblin) *''Magic Lamp Therater'' (Bekiet) CD *''Aria'' (Old Postal Worker) *''Inferious Wakusei Senshi Gaiden Condition Green'' (Jasu Tamigan) *''Roman Club'' (Udo Ayanokōji) *''Setō no Hanayome'' (Izumi) *''Strange+'' (Narrator, α) *''Yūkyū Gensōkyoku 2nd Album Drama CD: ensemble vol.1'' (Marshall) Live Theatre *''Burstman Live'' (performer, producer) *''Sakura Taisen Kayō Show'' Other work *''Okā-san to Issho'' (Gatarat) *''Tensai TV-kun MAX: Mystery no Yakata'' (Miracle Man) *''Tensai TV-kun: Mystery no Yakata'' (Count Brain Buster) *''Tensai TV-kun:Tensai TV-kun Wide'' (TK-kun) Sound effects director Anime television *''Delightful Moomin Family: Adventure Diary'' (1991) *''Kuma no Pūtarō'' (1995) *''Haunted Junction'' (1997) *''Yoiko'' (1998) *''Hoshin Engi'' (1999) *''Sister Princess'' (2001) *''Tantei Shounen Kageman'' (2001) *''Sister Princess: RePure'' (2002) *''Grandpa Danger'' (2004) *''Kirarin Revolution'' (2006) Anime OVA *''Devilman Tanjōhen'' (1987) *''Gosenzo-sama Banbanzai!'' (1989) *''Go Nagai World'' (1991) *''Kyūkyoku Chōjin R'' (1991) *''Twin Signal'' (1995) *''Tattoon Master'' (1996) *''Amazing Nurse Nanako'' (1999) *''Memories Off'' (2001) *''Bizarre Cage'' (2003) *''Memories Off 2nd'' (2003) *''Guardian Hearts'' (2003) *''Memories Off 3.5'' (2004) *''Guardian Hearts Power Up!'' (2005) Video games *''Blue Breaker: Ken yori mo Bishō wo'' (PC-FX) Live action movies *''Talking Head'' References External links *Chiba Shigeru at 81 Produce *Shigeru Chiba at GamePlaza-Haruka Voice Acting Database *Shigeru Chiba at Hitoshi Doi's Seiyuu Database * Category:1954 births Category:Living people Category:Actors from Kumamoto Prefecture Category:Japanese video game actors Category:Japanese voice actors Category:Voice directors Category:81 Produce Category:20th-century Japanese actors Category:21st-century Japanese actors